


It's Okay

by CaptMickey



Series: 3ADV + KH [1]
Category: King's Quest (Video Games), Kingdom Hearts, Monkey Island, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Spoilers, let the boy get some gosh dang comfrt, remind spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptMickey/pseuds/CaptMickey
Summary: He saved the Worlds, saved his friends, and now he was on his own... until he meets a particular trio who are willing to help him.An AU of an AU
Series: 3ADV + KH [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123676
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	It's Okay

Weary blue eyes blinked opened, looking at the blue sky above him as the thick leaves of in the trees moved gently to the cool breeze. He rubbed his eyes, trying to recall what happened. Sora didn’t didn't remember seeing any trees before. In fact, he was nearly certain that he was in the endless sky and sea that was the Final World after accepting the fact that he gave up his existence to rescue someone important to him.

"Huh?" He looked at his hands, noting that it was no longer transparent and flexed his fingers. “What’s going on?”

He stood up and brushed off any dirt on his persons, looking around trying to guess which world he landed in. It reminded him slightly of Corona, but the smell was somewhat different. “Maybe this is another part of the Final World?” He muttered to himself. Whatever the case was, he was silently relieved to no longer be in that empty world... no matter how beautiful it was. But he jumped slightly at the sounds of tree branch snapping.

Wait... tree branch? Maybe there was someone there?

“You sure we’re heading the right way?” One voice spoke up.

“Pretty sure. There’s literally only one path to follow.” Another answered.

Sora’s heart jumped with joy at the sound of various voices.

Another voice sighed. “Okay, so... take five, maybe? My feet are killing me.”

He didn’t realize it, but it began to weigh at him just how desperately Sora missed talking to someone. Without hesitating, he rushed towards the voices, ignoring that small voice that suggested to be more cautious and bursted out from the bushes, stumbling just slightly as his foot got snagged by a loose tree branch and stumbled face first into the dirt, startling the trio he surprised in the process.

“Whoa!”

“What the--?!”

“H-hey, are you okay?” A pair of hands helped Sora stand back up. “That looked painful.”

“Ah... y-yeah.” Sora sheepishly chuckled as he let himself be picked up. Finally getting a good look, he glanced at the trio that were staring at him with confusion and concern. “Um... hi!”

There was a momentary pause when the brunet with feathered cap and red cape smiled and waved back. “Hi!”

Sora looked to the man standing beside him, noting the pointy elf ears, green garment and blue scarf, wincing slightly but never the less waved back. Finally, he looked at who lifted him up, sporting a blue coat and had his blond hair tied back... but that outfit reminded him so much of the Caribbean world.

“You okay, kid?” The pirate looking man asked, brushing the dirt off his back. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry about that.” Sora apologized, rubbing the back of his head but nevertheless smiling. He felt his heart slamming against his chest at just the excitement of seeing and talking to people. 

“Were you heading somewhere?” The elf asked, stepping closer to the feather capped brunet and pirate. “You looked to be in a hurry.”

“I... well... no, not really? I think? Um...” Sora scratched his cheek, feeling embarrassed as all eyes looked at him confused. “I kinda don’t... know where I am? Kinda stumbled here and I think I’m lost.”

“He’s just like you.” The pirate chuckled as he lightly elbowed the elf.

“Oh, shut up.” He rolled his eyes, still with a subtle smirk on his face. 

“A-anyways.” Sora cleared his throat and eagerly stuck his hand out. “I’m Sora.”

The elf, who had a hand on his hip, looked to the young Keyblade Wielder and shook his hand. “I’m Link.”

“I’m Graham!” The feather capped man beamed.

“And I’m Guybrush Threepwood--”

“Mighty Pirate™.” Both Link and Graham jumped in, the latter snickering as Guybrush glared at both him and elf.

“Seriously?” He mumbled.

“Like you weren’t going to use the full title.” Link teased.

“I...” Guybrush paused for a moment and shrugged, chuckling just a little. “You got me there. Thanks for adding the trademark.”

Sora watched in silence as the three teased and jabbed at one another, but couldn’t help but feel a pang of nostalgia... momentarily recalling his time traveling with Donald and Goofy. He... didn’t realize how much he missed them until they were gone.

“So, Sora,” Graham’s voice cut him out of his thoughts, “you said you were lost?”

“Yeah. Well, I think so?” Sora admitted. “You guys wouldn’t happen to know where we are, would you?”

“So funny thing about that...” Link scratched his cheek sheepishly. “We don’t know where we are at the moment, but we know where we’re heading to. Did you travel with someone?” 

Sora shook his head glumly. “No...” He didn’t look up to know that the trio were looking at each other, as if silently discussing amongst themselves. 

Guybrush crossed his arms and tapped lightly at his bearded chin. “Y’know... we are right now on the main pathway to the next town, which is where we’re heading. Maybe you can tag along with us, who knows, maybe there’ll be someone you recognize?”

Link looked the pirate with wide eyes. “You have an excellent point there.”

“Hey, that’s not a bad idea.” Graham agreed and looked to Sora. “What’d you think? Don’t mind joining us?”

“Not at all!” Sora jumped, quickly stopped and cleared his throat to calm himself. “I-- I mean, yeah, I’m for that.”

The trio chuckled and Link lightly nudged Guybrush. “He’s more like Graham then he is like me.”

“Touche.” Guybrush snickered.

“Huh?” The Keyblade Wielder tilted his head in confusion.

“Take it as a compliment.” Graham lightly patted his shoulder and followed the other two as the continued down the path. 

Sora, who stayed behind for a moment, watched the three and smiled... feeling his heart twist just slightly in longing. He shook his head and made a quick jog over to the others. 

\-----

He was realizing shortly what was a step for them was about a step and a half for him.

“So...” Sora placed his hands to the back of his head as he continued to walk along side them. “Why are you three going to the next town?”

“We’ve been traveling to get to Hyrule.” Link answered. “I’ve been asked to go grab Guybrush after he had some misfortune or another happen to him and Graham here joined us so he could be a better knight.”

“Way to summarize our stories.” Guybrush mumbled. “You really stink at story telling.”

“Well if it was up to you, then we would never get to the next town.” Link retorted.

“Wait.” Sora glanced at them. “One of you is a knight?”

“Well, kinda. I’ve been knighted but not sworn to the King just yet.” Graham explained. “And technically two of us are knights. Guybrush is a pirate.”

Sora stopped in his tracks and gasped. “You’re ARRESTING him?!”

“Huh?” Link tilted his head, jumping slightly as Sora rushed over and summoned his keyblade, standing between Guybrush and the others.

The trio jumped when the weapon appeared and looked at him with confusion, glancing at one another before Guybrush’s eyes widen and quickly shook his head, walking around. “Oh! No no no, I can see the confusion and how misleading it sounds and looks, but ah... no. They’re not arresting me.”

“They’re not?” Sora looked confused.

“No, Link and Graham rescued me from a wizard and we’ve been traveling together ever since.” Guybrush placed his hand on his shoulder. “It’s all good, I promise.”

He jumped at the contact but savored whatever warmth there was on his shoulder before vanishing his keyblade, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Oh... I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, if anything that should teach Link to tell better stories.” Guybrush snarked.

“HEY!” Link pouted as Guybrush and Graham laughed and continued to lead the way.

Sora sighed and rushed over to the others once again when he spotted Graham constantly glancing over his way, smiling.

Guybrush sighed. “Hey, Sora? How’d you feel about barrage of questions?”

“Um... depends?” Sora rubbed the back of his head.

“Cool. Have at it, Graham.”

“Have... what?” The keyblade wielder mumbled when he found himself stopped by the feather capped brunet. 

“So... I just have to ask...” Graham took a deep breath.

“What was that magical weapon that you whisked into this reality? Is it a magical staff that can unlock the secrets of inter-dimensional travel? Can you bring forth other weapons like a shield, or sword, or maybe a bow and arrow? Could you magically lock and unlock any doors within a ten mile radius? Do you have an invisible sheath?!”

Sora stood still, wide eyed, and glanced at Link and Guybrush who seemed unfazed by the barrage of questions but there was a hint of a smirk on both of their faces. “Um...” Sora scratched his cheek. “Do you want to see the keyblade?”

“It’s called a KEYBLADE?!” Graham gasped.

“Kinda on the nose, isn’t it?” Guybrush mumbled to Link.

“Just a bit.” Link agreed.

The keyblade wielder grinned and extended his hand out, summoning forth the keyblade.

“WHOA!” Graham gripped his head in shocked but there were stars in his eyes. “That’s so COOL!!”

“As for one of those questions, yeah, it can lock and unlock things.” Sora answered, unable to stop smiling at seeing how giddy Graham was as he kept looking at the keyblade and asking a barrage of more questions.

\----

The town was fairly massive and bustling with people. It was enough to cause Sora to be disoriented slightly after spending so much time in the Final World and enough for the trio to notice that the optimistic keyblade wielder was noticeably silent and lagging behind. 

“Sora?” Graham called out. “You alright?”

“Huh? Yeah. Just expected something smaller when you said town.” Sora chuckled. 

“Ah.” 

“Do you maybe recognize the town, Sora?” Link then asked. 

“No, I don’t think I’ve ever been here before.”

“Well, maybe look around a bit, I’m sure there’s someone here that knows you.” Guybrush suggested. 

“What about you guys? What will you three be up to?” Sora asked, trying to not sound desperate for them to not leave him... not yet.

“We’re gonna try and find a map we can use that can help us get back to Hyrule.” Link answered.

“And grab some food.” Graham added. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m starving and the smell here is torture.”

“In a good way... right?” Guybrush quirked a brow.

“Obviously.” The feather capped brunet crossed his arms.

Link chuckled and shook his head, looking at Sora. “We’ll still be in town, in short.”

“Ah.” Sora laughed.

“By the way...” Graham spoke up. “Could you maybe describe to us who your friends are? Maybe we can keep an eye out for them just in case.”

It felt like such a long shot... especially after being told that he was never going to be able to go back home. Still, how could he refuse any help?

“Oh, good idea.” Sora said and placed a finger on his chin. “One of them is almost as tall as Guybrush and with silver hair. His name is Riku. The other one is a girl named Kairi and she has red hair and is about this tall.” He gestured to about his eye level.

“Riku and Kairi...” Guybrush mumbled, “Interesting names but we’ll keep an eye out.”

“Thank you.” Sora smiled. “For helping me out this far.”

“Oh, no problem.” Link smiled. “I hope you find them soon.”

The two shook hands and Sora waved to the others before going his separate way, already missing them. He knew it would be probably easier to find Riku or Kairi or anyone else that knew him if he was actively looking for them. Glancing at his hand and flexing his fingers once more. Whatever it was that brought him back, Sora wasn’t about to waste this chance.

However, it felt like the entire day went by, but it took one glance at the sky to know that it’s been only a few hours.

Sora sighed and sat on a nearby bench as he rested his chin on his hands, unable to stop himself from feeling lonely. He shut his eyes and tried to shake away the negative feelings and doubts, even going so far as slapping his face to try and get himself smiling again. 

He sighed once more when he realized it wasn’t happening. 

“Oh hey, it’s Sora!” A voice called out.

Sora jumped and glanced up, noting that the one who called out to him was Guybrush who waved over to him. “Hey, guys!” The keyblade wielder smiled and sat up as the trio walked over to him.

“Any luck finding Riku and Kairi?” Graham asked.

Sora’s smile faultered just slightly. “Ah... no. What about you guys?”

“Um... sorry, we got nothing.” Link apologized. 

“It’s fine, thank you though.” The keyblade wielder smiled. “It means a lot. How’d you finding a map go?”

“It was a success!” Graham beamed. “Plus we grabbed some food for the road.”

“Oh so... you’re gonna leave soon?” Sora then realized.

“Probably.” Guybrush said. He looked to Link and Graham who seemed to have catch on quickly to the teen’s tone and crossed his arms. “Hey, Sora?”

“Y-yeah?”

“I know we said that maybe you’ll meet someone here and who knows, maybe you will. But if you want, you could tag along until we reached the next town. You ah... you look like you could use the company.” Guybrush offered. 

Sora looked between the three of them, unsure if it was a real offer or not. “Are you sure? I don’t want to interrupt whatever mission you three are on.”

“It’s fine.” Link insisted. “If we’re going the same direction anyways, then I don’t see why you should adventure alone.”

“Plus I may or may not have a few more questions to ask.” Graham scratched his cheek.

The teen looked at them and smiled warmly, nodding. “Thanks, guys.”

“C’mon, let’s get to going.” Link extended his hand out for Sora to hold, smiling as he happily took hold of it and stood up.

\-----

It was a long trek throughout the day, the four of them conversing, joking and and sharing stories of personal experiences. But finally, after so much walking, they decided to camp for the night.

Sora watched the fire, recalling his time on Destiny Islands with Riku and Kairi... eating marshmallows together and planning made up trips to other worlds on their makeshift rafts. It felt like ages ago and the more he thought about it, the more he longed for those simpler days before everyone got scattered away because destiny determined so.

“Sora?”

The keyblade wielder jumped and noticed Guybrush looking at him. 

“You okay there?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m fine. Just... got a bit caught up in my thoughts, is all.” Sora answered.

“Yeah, I um... I’ve been noticing you doing that a lot.” The pirate pointed out.

“You have?”

The other two nodded in agreement with Guybrush. “So is there something you want to tell us? I mean... kind of the ideal time to share stories about one another. We kinda made camp fires that moment.” Guybrush said as he poked the fire.

“What could I share?” Sora asked.

“Where you’re from? How you got lost in the woods?” Link pointed out. “Things like that.”

“Oh.” Sora contemplated for a moment. “I um... I don’t know where to start. I don’t think I was ever asked that before...”

“Wait, really?” Graham asked.

Sora nodded, tapping his knees in thought. He would remember Donald and Goofy constantly placing a hand over his mouth to protect the World Order. He missed that. But then again... he’s been alone for, wow, he didn’t even know how long. Days? Weeks? Months? ...Years? He gripped the fabric of his pants. “So ah... I’m from an island called Destiny Island.”

“Oh, really? Fellow islander!” Guybrush smiled.

Sora perked his head up. “Really?”

“Yeah, I have a home back on Melee Island.” Guybrush felt Link nudge him. “Oh, right, sorry.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” The keyblade wielder smiled. “But uh... anyways, I’m from there. And a few years ago, my island got attack and separated me from my friends. Riku got taken by the Darkness and Kairi... she vanished. So I’ve been spending most of my life trying to find and protect them. And just when I think we finally found peace... there was always something keeping us apart.”

He looked at the flames, feeling his heart tightening up once again as he pictured Riku and Kairi. 

“B-but it’s... it’s not all bad. I got to travel to different worlds and meet all kinds of people and befriend them, saving some who were in need of help and giving others a chance to live.” Sora gave a sad smile. “So it’s really not all bad. It’s nice to help people.” He could see from the corner of his eye the trio looking at him with a sadden look on their faces. “I mean, granted recently my last adventure sort of... cost me dearly and now I’m here and not home but as long as the others are okay, that’s all that matters. I’ll get home eventually... maybe.”

“Um...” Graham scratched his cheek. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Of course I am.” Sora stretched, keeping his gaze to the fire and away from the others, trying to stop the painful tug in his heart. “It’s really alright.”

Link, Graham and Guybrush glanced at each other, all too familiar with that tone.

“Sora, it’s... okay to say you’re not okay.” Guybrush spoke calmly. Sora looked at him, sadly but trying his hardest to put a smile up. 

“I... I’m fine though. I know I’ll find my way home... somehow.”

“And I don’t doubt that, none of us do. In fact, we’re all rooting for you to go home soon.” Graham then said. 

“But I agree with Guybrush, there isn’t anything wrong with admitting how you actually feel.” Link finished.

“I...” Sora looked down. “I’m fine... I...” 

Guybrush placed a hand on him, startling the teen just slightly. He didn’t recall his eyes feeling like they were burning and his heart turning into an impossible twist.

“I...” He wiped his face.

He was tired of lying to himself. He wasn’t alright no matter how much he tried convincing himself to keep smiling, to keep moving forward. He missed Destiny Island, he missed his family, he missed Riku, Kairi... Donald and Goofy... everyone. He tried desperately to wipe his face but just couldn’t and curled up.

“I just wanted to go home.” Sora hiccuped.

He didn’t notice the others move over and give him a hug, something he missed so horribly during his time in the Final World. Sora lost track of time as to how long he was held, but he didn’t mind. After some time, he pulled back slightly, wiping his eyes and still sniffling just a bit, realizing that Graham’s cape was draped around him like a blanket.

“...I’m sorry.” He mumbled. “I didn’t mean to just breakdown like that...”

“Don’t apologize.” Link then said softly. “You had a lot on your mind. It’s good to let it out.”

Sora looked at him with red puffy eyes.

“I mean, it’s good to be optimistic and to look on the bright side on things... but sometimes it’s okay to just... not be.” Link explained. 

“Yeah,” Graham agreed. “It’s alright to be upset. And you’re homesick so of course you’re upset. I’d be surprised if you weren’t just a little bit upset.”

“We’ll help as long as you want, alright?” Guybrush said, placing an arm around the teen. “Just take it easy. Want us to wake you for dinner?”

Sora sniffled and nodded, giving a very small thankful smile but just couldn’t do it and rest his head against the pirate’s shoulder, realizing he smelled just a little bit like the oceans that he missed so much.

He sighed and sagged his shoulders, pulling closer the cape and found himself drifting asleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a fic of Kingdom Hearts but I also was curious how Sora would interact with the 3adv characters and here we are!


End file.
